The most economical way of wrapping or packaging a bouquet of flowers is to utilize a sheet of translucent or transparent plastic or other flexible sheet material. The sheet material is curled or rolled into the form of a cone and held by staples or other conventional fasteners. If the sheet material is effective to hold the bouquet, the bouquet may be crushed or bruised and its attractiveness upon presentation may be compromised.
Rectangular boxes are obviously unsuitable for fan shaped bouquets. Boxes are, however, used for slender floral presentations. For display purposes, windows are often provided. Compared to plastic sheet materials, boxes are cumbersome and expensive. Florists understandably disfavor stocking bulky boxes, and equally disfavor assembling them from flat die cut stock.
To provide an effective display package, florists will sometimes use a vase as part of the packaging of bouquet, with temporary protective sheet material extending upwardly from the vase. Maintaining an inventory of fragil vases has its disadvantages.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel floral package or wrapper that can be stocked nested or flat, but which is easily configures to provide alternate package configurations. Another object of the present invention is to provide a package of this character that can provide a fan shaped support for a floral presentation or an rigid protective enclosure therefor. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a wrapper or package of this character that provides a grip or handle at the bottom that, in the fan mode, secures the flower stems.
This invention possesses many other advantages, and has other objects which may be made more clearly apparent from a consideration of the preferred embodiment of the invention shown and described.